epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters/Rap Meanings
'Ghostbusters:' Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? If you or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do MGive us a call, we're ready to defeat you' Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done Spitting out the lyrics like, we got one! Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you gotta be kidding me The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man Slinky I collect spores, tell 'em 'bout the Twinkie Like your show, it's all fluff and filler I'll kick your Heinie-man, I'm a Savage killer 'Mythbusters:' Wow, your raps are just too whack to handle Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis (The synopsis is a summary of a TV show. In this they are saying what will happen.) Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back (The vacuum cleaners is referencing to the Proton pack, the primary ghost-capturing device used by the Ghostbusters. The Mythbusters is basically mocking the Proton pack as a "vacuum cleaner".) Its a fact, positrons don't react like that! (In Ghostbusters, the Proton Pack was first described as a "Positron Collider", and this creates the beam. The Mythbusters are saying that Positrons don't behave in this manner and that the Ghostbuster's science is faulty.) You built a laser grid with no safety switch (The Laser Grid (or Containment Unit) was not only the main power source for the Ghostbuster's equipment, but also an "air-tight" containment unit for the ghosts caught in traps. In the film, this machine had a single switch, off or on. The Mythbusters are saying it was foolish to do this without a safety switch, in case something bad were to happen.) And Walter Peck was right, thats some shady shit! (Walter Peck was an inspector for the Environmental Protection Agency, and wanted to see the Ghostbuster's storage unit. When Peter Venkman said no, Peck grew suspicious and gained a warrant to search the premises.) 'Adam: ' Good thing you work in a firehouse (The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. It was a former firehouse occupied by firemen.) 'Jamie:' Cause you just got burned (As continued from Adam's line, They say its a good thing that they work in a Firehoust because they got burned or "pwned". Its a play by play word cause it also references how usually Firehouses take out fires or burns.) 'Adam: ' You are poor scientists "(Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler were scientists. Adam is telling them that they are not good ones, so are therefore poor scientists.)" 'Jamie: ' And that's confirmed (On Mythbusters when a Myth is true it is "Confirmed". Jamie was continuing Adam's line by saying it was confirmed that The Ghostbusters are poor scientists.) 'Ghostbusters :' 'Ray: ' That's enough, from the walrus and Dickless the clown! (Jamie's mustache is known for looking like a walrus. In the Ghostbusters movie, Ray Stantz once said "Everything was fine with our system until the power grid was shut off by dickless here.") 'Peter : ' Let's show these Mythbitches how we do it downtown! 'Winston: ' Grab Your Stick,(oh!) (In the film, "Grab your stick" is often said when the Ghostbusters draw their handsets.) 'Winston:' Heat em up, (smokin!) (In the film, The Ghostbusters often say "Heat 'em up" when switching on their Proton Packs. This line could also be a reference to how they're going to 'light the Mythbusters up' with their rhymes.) 'Ray & Egon: ' High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion (In the show Mythbusters, they often uses high speed camera to film in slow motion, especially during explosion experiments. ) 'Ghostbusters: ' We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams... Pumping out blockbusters, while you work behind the scenes It's a rap test dummy, and you're both getting crashed We came, we saw, we kicked your ass 'Mythbusters' Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead (Hey!) Things are getting scary, when Tory, Grant and Kari Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry We reject your flows, and substitute our own Uhhhhhhhmmm... Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme Well just say the first thing that pops into your mind 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man' Aww... aww... Yo, what is up, it's Stay Puft, I stay fluff Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up (hey!)m I'mma smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter ??????????? Show these dweebs how to rock a beret (hey) My limbs so large you can't harsh my mellow Just one step took me out the ghetto You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows Cause Big Puft just burned all you bitches to toast! Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Mark Douglas Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Walter Downing Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters